icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20120412053159/@comment-4818278-20120412211751
I find that particularly cute too. The moment one of them gets into a serious relationship, the other one gets jealous and thinks that they are being fazed out of the other's life. The two just need each other that much and most of the time they don't even realize it. I find myself squeeing when I watch iReunite With Missy because it is so blatant in that episode. Sam just seems so cute and vulnerable when she feels like she is losing her Carly and there isn't anything she can do to stop it. It had gotten to the point that she just emotionally and physically caved in and asked the last person in the world she would for help in Freddie. In my opinion, it's the best episode of iCarly in pretty much every way. It showed that no matter how tough Sam claims to be, when it comes to Carly she can just as easily be shown as weak and would literally do anything to keep her in her life. There is pretty much no way around it. Carly and Sam need each other no matter what. Neither one can be happy while the other is in another relationship because they will always feel that pain that they aren't the most important person in the world to the other anymore. And I think that hurts more than anything that they could experience because of what they have gone through and what they have done for each other. They know how much they love and care for each other and no other person can compare to the other. And for someone to dare to take that place from them after how hard they worked to get it would be just wrong. No one else cares for Sam like Carly does and she knows that she would drop everything in a second if she knew that Sam needed her. Not even her own mother, someone who is supposed to show that level of care does. Carly knows Sam inside and out like no one else could ever claim to and she doesn't have to put up a front with her. She has already let Carly in and has no intention of letting her leave. She knows showing that vulnerability to Carly won't make her weaker, but will only make her stronger because Carly will give her the love and support she needs to get through it. She knows Carly won't try to take advantage of her vulnerability and try to use it against her like she knows anyone else would. And Carly knows that Sam will always be her knight in shining armor. She'll say the things she isn't brave enough to say. She'll fight the battles that she isn't strong enough to fight. She'll do anything if Carly merely asks her to and won't think twice about because it was Carly that asked. If it was anyone else, she'd just give them lip service or just flat out say no. Even so much as saying Sam's name makes her get what she wants from her because Sam knows what Carly wants and she doesn't have to say another word. She knows what Carly accepts and doesn't accept and Carly won't hesitate to pull on that leash when she gets out of line. It would seriously be a crime if Cam didn't happen for real. (Lol. I'm gushing waaaaaay too much over Cam recently. I think I might need help. Unfortunately, the only cure is more Cam)